Train Wrecks
by hello me
Summary: A 'will the wont they' tale of Commodus and a childhood friend. NOT a slushy romance. All reviews appreciated, good or bad
1. Octavia meets Rome

1

_**Octavia**_

I remembered us as children. We were inseparable. We attended classes together, both being of royal background where they taught young me and ladies the manner in which they were to act (terribly boring). It was wasted on young Commodus anyway. I was always somewhat of a bad influence on him. A small smile play on my lips every time I remember the days when i would challenge him to miss his class and come to the brook with me. The school was surrounded by an outstanding meadow and we would play in its sunny beauty for hours. His father sent him away in an attempt to change him but I doubt it worked. He always was so very strong willed and I always admired him for it.

It was twelve years since I had last seen him and my heart raced at the thought of seeing my childhood friend again, but then I was also worried. Would he even remember who I was? It was his father who sent word to us.

That the battle of Germania was almost over and I a weeks time we were to meet journey to the imperial palace to see him there. My mother was visibly upset. Her and Caesar had been good friends, and now he is very ill, dying. My mother and I both know that the reason we are going is to reunite in celebration one last time before...it will be memorable.

My own relationship with my mother was somewhat unorthodox. She had always sent me away for schooling and now it was as if we don't even know each other. We don't even look alike. She tells me I look like my father who died of illness when I was a baby. I am rather short where my mother is tall, I have thick black waves of hair, black as ink, where she has fine blonde strands, falling blandly around her round face. Her eyes are beautiful though, as blue as the sea. She always told me my eyes were positively hypnotizing but my large deep green eyes didn't have the sparkle and youth that my mothers still showed. She said they became sad when my father died.

I heard a slight tapping at the door. My Mother answered and spoke to the man outside. He was dressed like a messenger. I couldn't tell what they were saying so I went to choose a dress ready for tomorrow when me and my Mother will begin the days journey to the palace and await our Caesar there. I heard the door close and my mother shuffle towards my room. She rapped softly on my door and quietly announced that the Ceaser had passed away, but our company was still wanted for the return of the family. There was a shake in my mothers voice and her tone was almost unreadable. I wanted to reach out to her. Hug her. Help her, but that was simply not done. We had never acted that way toward one another, so I let her go. I wasn't shocked to hear the news of Ceaser's death, but I was sad for my Mother because she wanted to say goodbye. I then thought of his poor family, Lucilla and...Commodus, he would now be Ceaser! I lay on my bed pondering this until i fell asleep.

I woke up to a cloudy, quite dreary morning. Today would be dreadful. A day travel in a carriage to the palace with my Mother, who will no doubt do nothing but read the entire trip. My servant came in to bring my breakfast and to dress me. I would wear my best gown for the new Caesar. Dark emerald with gold trim, made of sumptuous velvet. I would wear my finest gold jewelry and much to my Mothers dismay, long dark hair would be brush and down.

"A lady wears her hair up, Octavia!" She would snap at me

"Im not a lady, im a woman."I would blandly respond

Then I would paint my eyelids with dark blue and greens, as vibrant and a peacock. I am ready to meet my Caesar. My Mother, through all her sadness, looked magnificent, in a scarlet and silver gown. My Mother always liked to impress and I would like to impress to this time. I haven't seen Commodus for many years and would not like him to be disappointed.

The travel there was as boring as I had first expected. As usual, my Mother read and I slept. I was suddenly startled awake by my Mother voice

"Oh my!" she exclaimed

I looked out of my window and saw the beauty of Rome. The hustle and bustle of the people preparing for the arrival of their Caesar, the magnificent buildings and the blazing sun. It was beautiful. My Mother and I resided just outside of Rome as my Mother enjoyed the tranquility. I was rarely allowed to travel here and I couldn't even remember the palace for I was so young on my last visit. I was enthralled by it all and my Mother noticed and gave me a displeased glance.

It was then I saw it. The Imperial Palace. It quite literally took my breath away. I noticed my Mother was equally as amazed. It had been modified since she saw it last. It was huge. I had never seen such things. I stared in disbelief and was speechless for some time. The building was made of Limestone block, surfaced with a stucco of marble dust. There were carvings and statues surrounding it that were bigger than a man! It was so tall it made my head spin to look up to the top, and the stone steps leading up to the entrance were gigantic an seemed to trail on forever. Then my eyes met the entrance itself. Two huge stone lions that stood as taller than I snarled on each side of the doorway. The doorway was two dark, solid oak doors. They were so tall you could have walked elephants in. Everything here was so civilized and grand, I was amazed.

I saw a short friendly looking lady standing with a small boy smiling at us from where our carriage had now stopped. She was smiling broadly at me, yet I did not recognize her. In confusion I turned to my Mother, who was frantically waving at the lady. She looked at me, grinning.

"That's Avellonia." She stated happily, "you may not remember her, but she remembers you!"

I turned back and gave a small wave. A Praetorian guard help my Mother and I and out belongings out of our carriage.

"Avellonia,"my Mother explained, "Is a senator's wife, and a very dear friend of Lucilla and myself."

I nodded thoughtfully. We walked over to Avellonia and graciously bowed.

"Victoria!"she addressed my Mother and gave her a little hug.

"And, Octavia, my, you have grown into a beautiful woman!"she smiled warmly.

I smiled, a little unsure of how to speak to this lady, this stranger.

"Come!"She chirped, "You must be famished!"

She was quite right and at this me and my sister both grinned eagerly

"This is mistress Lucilla's son, Luscious." Avellonia said excitedly He beamed up at us. A smile of heartwarming innocence and we introduced ourselves to him. He couldn't have been any older than eleven.

We approached the Palace, closely guarded by the praetorian guards who carried our belongings. We had to use a side entrance which was less grand, as Lucilla and out new caesar would be using the front one shortly and spectators were beginning to arrive. We entered into a small corridor which opened up into a magnificent room hosting a variety of guests, (none of which I knew) and a table of food. I recognized by the robes that a number of them were senators. I then dragged my eyes away from the table to look around the room. It was magnificent. It hand a huge dome ceiling and was lavishly furnished with rich rigs and deep red tapestries. Everything looked so comfortable yet so expensive. The walls we light and airy and hosted and array of paintings. Caesars, friends and family. I breathed them all in and then saw one on the wall opposite the window. A young man Of around nineteen stood proudly in the picture. He was dressed all in midnight blue and amour and help a sword in his right hand. He was broad shouldered yet not extremely built. He had fragile pale skin and dark curls decorated his furrowed forehead. Then I saw his eyes. The penetrating green of a faraway ocean, the long black eyelashes, the dark skin around them. I knew those eyes, I knew that man. Commodus.

Lunch passed quickly. I rarely engaged in conversation due to its context. Largely political talk which I always found frightfully boring and pointless. Many of the guests had commented on how I had grown into a beautiful young lady. My Mother spent most of her time talking to one of the senators sons, Amadeus. I found him to be a bore also. The majority of the women, it seems, found him rather attractive. He had brilliant azure eyes and a head of the finest golden curls, yet he seemed so sheltered in attitude and so aware of his attractiveness that I couldn't abide his company, even though he made numerous efforts to engage me in conversation. Then lunch ended and we all had a small amount of time to prepare ourselves for Caesar. My Mother and I were escorted to our separate room on the same corridor. My room was beautiful. It was small but very cosy with its own fireplace. Thick green quits lay on the dark wood bed. I almost fell asleep looking at it. Our belongings had already been brought up by the praetorian, and a servant was assigned to each of us. I simply brushed my hair and painted my eyes again as most of it had worn off.

My Mother came to collect me. Our caesar had arrived. I felt butterflies flutter down in the pit of my stomach as we approached the room where our Caesar would meet us for his celebration. This room was decorated as the others and also had a huge table of food. The fire was roaring as it was nearing the evening time and there was a slight chill in the air. I also noticed the many bottles of open wine. I quickly slid away from my Mother as she laughed with another one of her old friend and gulped down a glassful. It felt warm in my stomach and my butterflies subsided for a moment, and only a moment.


	2. old friends

1Horns sounded and everybody turned to face the doorway. A silhouette appeared, slowly blocking the doorway with his form. The two praetorian on either side of the doorway stood to attention and the room fell silent. Everybody including myself bowed lowly and said "Hail Caesar!" it was then he entered the room. I peered through the guests trying to see him as music started and the celebrations commenced. It was no use. He was forever mobbed. After about an hour the frenzy died down and I saw him, clearly. He was laughing and to me it still sounded like that little boys laugh. I slowly walked over to the little couch where he was sitting. The butterflies were now in my throat, so I cleared it.

"Ahem, Caesar?" I said nervously. He finished what he was saying and turned to me. He stared in disbelief for a moment and the nearby guests turned as he slowly rose to his feet, Wide eyed and open mouthed...

_**Commodus **_

I was relieved to be back in Rome again. I left all my heartache and betrayal in Germania and would start again here, home. I fear I will have to be very wary now as people are being very good to me because they want things. I came back to a splendid celebration until Camilla, wife of Marc, a senator, was talking with me. She is a frightful bore so I knew what to expect. She talks of her husbands politics with me whenever I see her and she was doing the same again. I nodded now and then and stared into my wine glass, giving her the odd fake laugh hoping that somebody would save me from her. Luckily, over my shoulder, a young lady called me. I asked Camilla to excuse me and I turned to face her.

The sight my eyes met was more heavenly than anything I had ever seen before. I recognized her straight away. She was always painfully beautiful. I stared into deep green eyes in disbelief. 'She is an angel from your imagination,' I thought as I stared on in silence. I saw a smile begin to grow across her beautiful red lips. Her eyes, they ran with silent tears. My best friend...

_**Octavia**_

He just stared and stared at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking because of his expressionless face, but I knew what I felt. I was so happy. A wide smile slowly spread across my lips without me noticing. I fought back tears but a couple leaked out anyway. I was a dream come true for me. I hadn't had any real friends since Commodus due to my terrible relationship with my Mother. I have always been more tom-boy than lady and my Mother hated it. She wouldn't let me befriend boys because it would soil my clean reputation, yet all girls wanted to do was sow or speak of who they would wish to marry one day. Commodus was my true friend, my best friend...

_**Commodus**_

"Octavia!"I exclaimed. I smiled so broadly my cheeks ached for release. I turned to the few guests who were watching

"Excuse us, we do not wish to be watched, thank you." with that they turned away. I looked back to Octavia who had now wiped the tears away and was just beaming with happiness. I don't know what made me act in such a wild manner in front of so many people, but I couldn't stop. I scooped he small body up into my arms and hugged her until I thought I would break her. I heard her musical laughing in my ear at this as she pulled away.

"Caesar, this is quite a party!" she began. My cheeks as pale as they are, were flushed from joy, and my breathing a little fast.

"That it is." I said, quietly, "Please, don't ever call me Caesar! I am Commodus to you.!" She took a long look at me from my crown to my feet and finally said

"you look well." I was immensely pleased at the compliment as under her glare I became quite nervous of my appearance. I stood and took in her beauty, Taking her hand and asking her to 'give me a twirl.'

"You look sublime!" I told her. At this point I was called away by the senators, apparently it was urgent, so I left, making sure to tell Octavia I would send for her tonight. I could only try to express how eager I was to reacquaint with her. She smiled and told me to go...

_**Octavia **_

He was the gentleman I had remembered. It was a fantastic reunion and I was eager to speak with him again tonight, but I was happy to just have seen him again. Also, I was relieved that he was as happy as I. I spent the rest of the party with my Mother as her friends went home earlier. We stayed as we were staying over at the Palace for a while. It was all so exciting. I told my Mother about my meeting Commodus and how happy he seemed. She was pleased until I told her that I was to be meeting him again later. She scowled at me and said,

"Where is this meeting to be taking place, might I ask?"

"Well, I don't know. He told me he would send for me" I answered honestly.

She eyed me suspiciously before telling me to be careful and to guard my reputation or else no man would ever marry me. She had mentioned marriage on several occasions lately and I was getting the impression that she was already trying to find me a husband. I had told her I didn't want a husband until I was twenty. She scoffed and told me that at twenty I would practically be a hag. Men wanted teenagers to bear them many sons. I hated the idea, but it wasn't my choice, although I protested it frequently.

I left the party before my sister to ready myself for Commodus. I dressed in

midnight blue silk with silver trim this time and painted my eyelids blue. I was laying on the bed when the praetorian guard knocked my door as asked me to come with him to the Caesar's chambers. I was still a little nervous, but a lot less than earlier. Perhaps it was the wine.

I followed the praetorian closely through the dark Palace. I glanced out of the window and noticed that only a few guests remained and they were giving their goodbyes to Lucilla. Although could barely se I could feel the size of the rooms. They were gradually getting bigger and smelling sweeter until we reached a richly carved door. The praetorian lighty tapped on it and a startled voice inside shouted "What?"

"I have the lady here Sire" the man answered in a deep husky voice.

"Oh, that was fast. Send her in." Came th reply. The praetorian held the door open for me and I entered. The rich smells of perfumes intoxicated me as my eyes adjusted to the rather dim candle light. I saw Commodus' shape, gazing out of a window and approached him.

"I still can't believe its mine." he said quietly in a tone of disbelief, "all mine."

"I can,"I said as I stood next to him and also gazed out into the night. It was a breathtaking view. "You will do well." I added, certainly. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. "Here!" He said cheerily, rather out of the blue.

"Have some wine with me and tell me of you life now,"

"Well me and Mother are still like strangers. She shelters me from this civilized life, you know. I am hypnotized by it."

I answered him. I looked down at him and smiled.

"I would much rather hear about you. Im sure you have some superb plans for Rome!"I said excitedly. At this he looked up at me, he eyes sparkling with boyish charm.

"I have fantastic things in store for my people! I will entertain them with games so amazing they will forget about the trifling matters of the senate!" he said it with much passion.

"You see," he continued, "I find politics and politicians cause more problems than they fix. The people deserve fun!"

"Absolutely!" I cried, excited at the idea.

"You think it's a good idea then?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh definitely! I think you are the best thing that could have happened to Rome! Politics will kill it." I answered honestly. He gave me a very appreciative smile and the night continued with much more talk and much more wine. It was very good for both of us as we don't get very much chance to talk. I found that we are both lonely. At the end of the evening he had a praetorian help me back to my room, as I was rather drunk. He told me that the next day would be the first day of the games and he wanted me and my Mother to be there. Of course I agreed and was looking forward to it. I dreamed about until I drifted into a deep slumber


End file.
